(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coiling cord, and in particular, to a coiling cord used in a computer mouse such that an appropriate cord is retracted and positioned to facilitate application.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The length of a cord connecting a mouse to a computer is always fixed and it cannot be adjusted to comply with the need of the user. Accordingly, it is very often that the length is either too long or too short and therefore, it is rather troublesome in controlling the mouse. Conventional way of providing an appropriate length of the cord connecting to a computer mouse is by coiling the cord manually a plurality of rounds and is then tighten with a rubber band or a thread. However, the fight tied end of the cord may affect the quality of the cord during application. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-stages retractable coiling cord device which mitigates the above drawbacks. The retractable coiling cord provides a high quality and efficient application.